Never Let Cancer Take The Light Behind Your Eyes
by NeverFadeInTheDark
Summary: Basically, a short song-fic. Gerard and Mikey are all that's left, and Gerard has some issues, when he is diagnosed with cancer, he has to explain to Mikey that he must keep going, but Gerard must overcome depression to start fighting it, will he be able to take his own advice? Yes, it's going to be short.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, I know it's short, but I'm doing a song-fic, so ...**

**Guys! I'm just gonna say this, but the lyrics at the bottom, I have written myself. Though they were originally supposed to be from The Lgith Behind Your Eyes, (from the first line up until I miss them all tonight) if you care :P**

* * *

Standing in here, in the church, I could feel it. The remorse. No-one knows what to do, now that she's passed on. Now, I have only my younger brother, Mikey. We look at each other, and stand beside her casket. I reach out, and his hand latches onto mine. The priest directs it all.

"Let us now share some fond memories of Helena."

I listen, her only living friends now really being myself, and Mikey.

I remember.

I remember all the times we laughed. All the times we cried. All the times we were just, carefree, as appy as we really needed to be. I remember, we started a band. We still had Ray and Frank and Matt at the time, then Matt left, and we had Bob, and Helena.

Ray Toro, the man with the plan, the quiet genius in our midst. He had a big, brown afro, kind, compassionate, and cared so much about the music. Even though, as he admitted during one of our rehearsals, he always acted like a hermit. We used to laugh about it.

I stand, and walk up to the coffin. Then, I turn around, and stand beside it, inside, a cold, pale Helena clasps a bunch of roses in her hands.

_"Farewell, at last to my closest friends,_

_All of whom met tragic ends._

_As each and every day wears on,_

_It becomes harder,_

_To know they're gone._

_So now I'll put what I would say to light,_

_If I could be with them tonight.____"_

Of course, Ray was killed in a carcrash. Frank, a shooting. Bob, ripped apart by several dogs, and now Helena, she fell off a boat, and drowned. Of course I miss them, I loved them all dearly. Then, I turn around, and walk straight out the church.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in my apartment, and rock back and forth. Playing on the radio, is one of my all-time favourites by the band, Headfirst For Halos. I listen to it, and walk over to my medication cupboard, I pull out two pills, and sing along slightly, before swallowing the red one.

"And now these red ones make me fly."

It has the desired affect, if feel myself leaving, becoming one with nature, and even the very wood on my floor. That's when I know it's time for the blue pill.

"and the blue ones help me fall."

And it calms be down, beings me back, but leaves me in a better mood. That is, until I feel the depression overcoming me again. I sigh.

Not really caring anymore, I pull another pill out the drawer, and pop it into my mouth, allowing it to take full affect, before swallowing. Then I start to feel my reality slipping away from me. Further, with each breath I take...

* * *

_Suddenly, my lips part, and I breathe out smoke. Before putting my used cigarette in the bowl of sand before me. Mikey's in the basement, working on his bass riff. Frank's opposite me, with Ray and Bob playing Guitar Hero or some other shit on Ray's game machine thing. I look at him, and sigh._

_"Gerard, what's the matter?" he asks, concerned._

_I shake my head. "I don't really know. It's just..."_

_"Just what?"_

_"I'm not sure. I can feel, inspiration coming, but, it's not quite here yet, if you know what I mean?"_

_He nods his head understandingly._

_"That's okay. We all have those days." I sigh, and nod._

_"Hmm... "_

_"What?" he ponders._

_"I'm gonna try something out here. " I pull out a notebook and pen, before scribbling down some notes onto it._

_"What do you think?"_

_He reads over it, his eyes skimming over the words, taking them in, tasting them, swirling them around, swallowing, and enjoying them, I hope._

_"Wow. These are amazing. You really were sitting on an inspiration!" hesloops at me, "Ra-!" I clamp my handover his mouth, and say to him in a quiet tone, "I don't have a tune, or rhythm set yet, so let's surprise them."_

_I take my hands away, and he nods, smiling._

_"Okay."_

_We excuse ourselves, and begin work, it's tedious, and takes a while, but we manage to get it together. Eventually, we're too exhausted to do anything else, but sleep. With Frank on the armchair, and me slouched on the sofa, we drift off._

_Im awoken suddenly, but a heavy weight on my chest, opening my groggy eyes, it's Mikey. I growl, and jump up, and he springs off, and lands on the arm of Frank's chair, but doesn't wake him up. I laugh at the sight of it. Mikey's holding himself up by his arms, his knees on one arm of the chair, and his hands on the other, with Frank underneath him. I can see how awkward he feels, and suddenly, he sneezes. Frank punches him instinctively, and Mikey falls flat ontop of him. I laugh my head off. The looks my younger sibling is giving me makes me laugh even harder._

* * *

As I keel over with laughter, I feel something strange happening. When I look up, I see Frank lying in a hospital bed. I hunch over again, my insides hurting. I raise my head, and I know this is when he dies, where we finally lay him to rest.

When I raise my head a second time, the world has hanged again, I'm dressed in a smart black suit, and we're standing in the rain. This, I remember, is the reason I dyed my hair black, which hangs limp and lifeless around my tearful face.

* * *

**I'd watch over them, in their sleep,**

**Never letting them take the light behind their eyes,**

**As you know, not all is right,**

**One day I'll fade in the dark,**

**Just remember how you'll always burn as bright.**

* * *

_That's when my vision cuts out._


End file.
